Java is an object oriented programming language developed by Sun Microsystems in the United States. Java language comes in many forms including: Standard Edition (J2SE), Java 2 Enterprise Edition (J2EE), and Java 2 Micro Edition (J2ME). Among them, J2ME refers to a Java platform suitable for a limited system environment including a mobile communication environment.
As shown in FIG. 1, a Java program is run on the J2ME/CLDC/MIDP 300 platform. The J2ME may be implemented using a connected limited device configuration (CLDC) which handles a core portion related to execution of a midlet 400, a Java program, and a mobile information device profile (MIDP) constituting the runtime environment of the midlet. A midlet is a Java program that is written for MIDP standard. Currently, the 2.0 version of MIDP is in distribution. This version includes a push registry 100, which performs the functions of registering the midlet and automatically operating the midlet 400 upon receiving a corresponding request from an external source.
In J2ME platform, an application management software 200 (AMS) is a software component for application delivery and management, responsible for installing, launching, upgrading, controlling version, and managing life-cycle of all midlets running on J2ME platform and the like.
Conventional Java programs, or midlets in J2ME terminology, are usually downloaded over the air (OTA) from service providers or other sources. Currently, a mobile user has to connect to a network, manually type an Uniform Resource Location (URL) to connect to a web page, browse lists of midlets, and select/install the one to be downloaded. The whole midlet downloading and retrieving process is initiated from client, and the select & download & install mechanism are manually done by the user. The step of manually typing a URL is tedious for a mobile user, thus it is not user-friendly.
Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 2, at step 1, a user chooses a desired midlet (e.g. game) from a webpage through a PC, makes note of the ID number of the midlet, and then places an order by making a call or sending a short message (SMS). The user will receive a confirmation message from a server of service providers. The confirmation message is a WAP push message comprising an Uniform Resource Location (URL) for downloading the midlet. The WAP push message is sent to a WAP mobile device of the user by a WAP push (Step 2). The WAP push message is processed by the WAP mobile device to retrieve the URL, and then the desired midlet is automatically downloaded and installed by depressing a View or Retrieve button (Step 3).
The conventional techniques mentioned above either request a user operates manually on a mobile device or request the user to make a call or send a SMS. All of them are not user-friendly. Moreover, according to the conventional techniques mentioned above, services providers do not have the initiative to push midlets to client devices. Accordingly, service providers cannot promote some new midlets (e.g. game) or approach consumers actively. Service providers cannot provide services of automatic midlet distribution to mobile devices or midlet subscription to periodically distribute new midlets to client devices of subscribers.
According to the conventional technique as shown in FIG. 2, a WAP push only involves in triggering a downloading process. After downloading a desired midlet, installing process, the user still needs to initiate an installing process. The downloading process of a midlet triggered by a WAP push message is the same as MMS (Multi-media Messaging Service) downloading process. Therefore, a WAP push message will be confused with a MMS notification. Besides, it is also disadvantageous for the WAP push to require a WAP-enabled mobile device.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method, a device and a system to allow a downloading process of a midlet to be actively triggered by a user or a service provider, and then the midlet will be automatically downloaded, installed and managed by a standard AMS. Subscribers of some downloadable services no longer have to bother finding links and downloading manually. Accordingly, it will create lots of opportunities for service providers to promote Java services and advertisement to a mobile user.